Talk:Army of Me/@comment-12319345-20140401231505
This is literally the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life... I honestly don't even know why any of my OTPs are OTPs in the first place. All of these ships are so fucking problematic that it makes me sick to my stomach. First off, my #1 nOTP ever, Meredith and Derek from Grey's Anatomy. Oh my fucking god this ship is a motherfucking train wreck. Meredith, you're such a fucking little slut. How did you not know that Derek was fucking married when she lives in NYC and you're in Seattle. You're so fucking stupid. Derek Shepherd can do no wrong and it was so awesome how he led Meredith to believe that he was going to divorce his wife and then change his mind at the last possible second. I was also laughing my fucking ass off when Derek called her a whore because she moved on after their break-up and she was in a monogamous relationship with Finn. Bitch fucking deserved it. And how dare Meredith try to save his fucking life when he was shot and holding onto his life by a fucking thread! You're such a selfish little bitch, Meredith. Now Shules, I don't even fucking know how I shipped this abomination in the first place. Their entire relationship was based on a fucking lie! I can't believe that Juliet actually believed that Shawn was a fucking psychic. You're so stupid, you little bitch. I was literally cheering so hard when she found out that he had been lying to her for seven years and threw and drink in his face when he was about to propose to her. Too bad they got back together like three episodes later. Their engagement scene in the series finale made me want to fucking puke. You're such a little dick, Shawn Spencer. Don't even fucking get me started with fucking Monica and Chandler. This relationship was doomed from the fucking beginning. Chandler's a fucking little immature dick. Yeah that's right, your jokes aren't fucking funny. And Monica's just a shrill and controlling little bitch. She kept his balls where she kept her wallet, in her fucking purse. I was so fucking pissed that they ended up being endgame and they got kids. God, writers you must fucking hate me! Ten years later and I'm still fucking bitter. Katniss and Peeta... now where do I fucking start with this mess? Katniss never fucking loved Peeta. It's obvious that she married him out of obligation in the end. Peeta was such a fucking little pussy and he was such a creep. What kind of man spends his entire day painting and baking? Jesus Christ. His obsession with her was so disturbing from the start. He literally told her that he watched her and Prim walk home from school everyday. Are you fucking joking, Suzanne Collins? Perv alert! Matlingsworth... I am literally crying to myself thinking about the fact that I actually shipped them in the first place. He fucking called her a slut! I don't care if he apologized and saw the error of his ways. Only I can call Maya a slut, you little fucking bitch. It doesn't matter if he was remorseful in the end because it's totally irrelevant that no one else ever brings up the fact that other Degrassi characters have slut-shamed someone and they never expressed remorse. I see no love between these two at all! It's clear that Maya is only with him out of obligation because he was nice to her. God, you little fucking slut you need to be with fucking Zig! He's been waiting for you since Zombie and it doesn't matter that you never promised him anything and you owe him absolutely nothing.